RWBY: Grimm Apocalypse
by D4rk3s7H3r01cs
Summary: Team RWBY is rocketed on a brand new adventure in a split dimension of the main timeline where the events of Volumes 1 and 2 both happened in the 1st Semester. The number of Grimm are rising as Salem's ultimate Grimm infects both Humans and Faunus with a mysterious virus. Doomsday is coming, but our favorite heroines will be there to save the day or die trying.


RWBY: Grimm Apocalypse chapter 1: The Infection

AN: I OWN NOTHING! *catches my breath* Now that nobody is capable of suing me, let's get started with this story.

Ruby sighs as she sits down with a depressed look, "It was nothing anyone expected… the Grimm alarm suddenly blared just as we were dismissed from Professor Oobleck's class and were about to head back to our dorms. It was a Dragon Grimm that flew over the Academy and suddenly began dropping off mysterious globs of darkness. Those globs began hitting the civilians and it began mutating them into Creatures of Grimm, and that's not the worst part… it also mutated some of the Hunters within the Academy walls. I can safely report that my team as well as JNPR, CFVY and SSSN survived the chaos and met up at the entrance of Beacon Academy. We escaped into the countryside and arrived at Patch and my home, this is where my team's story truly begins and how I discover that my team are the Guardians that they are looking for and the last hope for peace in the four Kingdoms and Remnant."

The words appear in front of Ruby that say in big bold text, "RWBY: Grimm Apocalypse."

Yang suddenly yells from the kitchen, "RUBES! DINNER'S READY! MOM HAS MADE YOUR FAVORITE DISH!" Ruby's expression changes to happiness as she quickly ran into the kitchen.

Ruby sits down as she says, "Good Evening Team RWBY! Now that I am here and that dinner is finished, we can finally call this a Team Meal." The four members of Team RWBY clink their cups together in a toast as they begin to eat the food.

Blake says, "I have to say, your mother makes some excellent meals, I don't remember eating something so delicious before…" The Cat Faunus continues to chew on the Tuna chunk that she just tore from the bigger chunk with her fork.

Weiss says, "I agree, it is an extremely elegant meal and the perfect thing to satisfy anyone's hunger. Ruby… what's on the team's agenda today? Searching for the missing teams from the Academy or trying to find that artifact that we need to find in order to save the universe?" The Heiress nibbles on a bit of a fresh salad that looks very delectable.

Ruby sighs as she lays her fork down, "Nothing… Beacon Academy is gone and our career as Huntresses is… no more. The only thing we can do is survive and live as the heroes of our own stories." WBY look at their leader with a massive amount of concern that she was able to feel.

Yang says, "Ruby, we're not finished… the team isn't finished and we can still find out who caused that incident. Besides, we have to get vengeance for those who fell protecting Vale and we need answers as to what happened to my Mom. You're not alone in this, you'll never be alone in this… we're your team and we will always stand by your side, no matter what." The Blonde Brawler puts a comforting hand on the depressed Ruby Rose.

Blake says, "Yang is right, no matter what they do to try and dismantle our team, they'll never succeed, because you're soul is simple enough to carry our victory as one." The Cat Faunus looks at Ruby with a look of determination as she smiles and her bow twitches.

Weiss says, "So, what do you say… Ruby, ready to get Team RWBY back to work or are you serious about disbanding it?" The Heiress' piercing glance at Ruby shows a fire of determination and fearlessness. That made the Scythe Wielder gulp and look slightly nervous.

Ruby says, "Team RWBY, let's try to save the world as we've always tried to during the First Semester. Let's defeat the White Fang and stop them from ruining the image of Faunus everywhere, let's get ready for the Fall and the Rise of Heroes!" Team RWBY cheers happily as Summer walks out from the kitchen and blinks at their cheering.

The ground was cracked as a figure with the White Fang mask walks carefully, his name is Peter Jackson. He's a Wolf Faunus and he is seventeen years old, his weapon is a mere Musket and his Semblance is to induce nightmares on groups of people. He chuckles before saying, "Be prepared, Team RWBY. You and your traitorous teammate shall pay for inflicting harm on my brethren, this I promise will happen."

Peter Jackson is average height, his hair is dark black and it's a clean cut hair style, as well as his eye color is Blue and Black. His outfit is: Black T-Shirt, Red Biker Jacket, Blue Jeans, Red Running Shoes and an average White Fang Mask.

A familiar robot known as Alpha Trion vents as he says, "I must find the perfect candidates to wield the power of the Seasonal Maidens, all of the current Maidens were slaughtered by Salem's Ultimate Grimm." Being one of the Thirteen Primes, he looks to keep the Multiverse stable at any cost.

The powers of the Seasonal Maidens float in the atmosphere of Remnant, waiting for the right moment to go to the Guardians chosen by Alpha Trion, a familiar Dragon Grimm flies past… not even noticing the powers. The power of Fall blinks in and out as Team RWBY exit the Xiao Long-Rose farmhouse with looks of complete determination.

Ruby says, "Okay, guys! Our next stop is…" The Scythe Wielder trails off for a dramatic moment and she finishes with a dramatic voice, "The Kingdom of Haven and Shade Academy!" The rest of Team RWBY cheer as they look awesome.

Sun says, "Hey guys!" The Monkey Faunus and his partner, Neptune both sprint over to Team RWBY. Sun says, "Can we come along with you? We would be a great help!"

Ruby says, "Sure! We could use all the help we can get." The Scythe Wielder's voice is chipper and she is confident that the two members of Team SSSN would be able to help a lot.

Weiss nods, "Yes, they would be excellent assistance… if only due to the fact that they assisted us before during the Breach in the Winter." The Heiress' agreement was without hesitation and the most confident like Ruby's, perhaps that the confidence is merely a cover for how afraid they all are.

Blake says, "That's true, and if we run along any of the local Haven inhabitants, Sun and Neptune will be able to reassure them the best." The Cat Faunus along with Yang have the same face of determination like the White Rose duo, but for Team RWBY… it's all a mask to hide their fears.

Salem cackles as she watches Team RWBY through a glass ball, "Little Huntresses, you have no idea what you've gotten yourselves into… do you? You will all fall and a new era will cloud Remnant, an era of the perfect species… the Grimm."

AN: What do you think of the first chapter? Comment if you did like it. FYI, this is also will set up a crossover that'll be exclusive to .


End file.
